broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sweet Treat
FAIRY FORM |Mane = ORIGINAL (headband) FAIRY FORM |Coat = ORIGINAL FAIRY FORM |Cutie Mark = Cupcake with a pink icing and blue wrap with yellow stripes |Voice = HXXv4j69Beg (Hatsune Miku's singing voice) |Owner = Pinkgirl234 |Nicknames = Bitter Treat Agent Pinkgirl234 |Relatives = Paper Work (mother)}} :"Good will prevail. Evil will fail." :— Sweet Treat Sweet Treat is a female unicorn who is a current organization leader in Ponyville. Originally a Canterlot servant after she transferred to Ponyville, she earned leadership from the Princess Celestia after saving the Equestrian princesses and a stallion from getting poisoned during a dinner. Development and Design Sweet Treat is a pink unicorn with a light red mane and tail, and round pink eyes. She also wears a blue headband. Her cutie mark is a cupcake that tells that she got it after she has been eating delicious desserts for some time. This is also hence by her name. Sweet Treat was designed in Pony Creator. History A New Home :"But I don't have a home. I'm going to live somewhere but I don't know where." :— Sweet Treat tells to Copper. Sweet Treat first resided in the town of Appleloosa. But she decided to live somewhere else due to desire to see other things. So she packed up her things and left the town. However, she didn't know where she would live nor where she would go. One day, while she was walking in the Everfree Forest, supernatural moving vines appeared out of nowhere. She dodged their every attempt to grab her, until a vine caught her hind leg. As more vines coiled around her body, they started to drag her towards a hole. Sweet Treat cried and screamed for help, but no one else was there. Before they even succeed in gobbling her, the dragging stopped. She was frightened once more when a shadow was coming closer to her. But instead, it was a brown stallion who was cutting off the vines that was pulling her and coiled around her. She wriggled herself free. The stallion told her that the Everfree Forest is not safe for a mare to just roam around. Sweet apologized and said she would be more careful but the stallion said it's alright and she was lucky he saved her, lest the vines completely gobbled her. He suggested for her to go home but Sweet Treat replied that she has no home and had to live somehwere else. Seeing her wagon, the brown stallion decided to take her to a place where she can live. After a while, they were out of the Everfree Forest. The stallion lead her to a village called Ponyville, much to Sweet Treat's amusement. The stallion told her that he will take her to a non - rented house where she can reside. Sweet Treat asked him if he is a town official, to which replied yes and said his name is Copper Plume. Copper took Sweet Treat to the house where she can stay. She spent the whole time arranging and organizing all her things. One day, a mailpony dropped by the house to give her a letter written by a pony named Pinkie Pie. Sweet Treat opened the letter to find out she was invited to a welcome party prepared for her at the Sugarcube Corner and was told to arrive at 6:30 PM. At exactly 6:30 PM, Sweet Treat arrived at the Sugarcube Corner to be welcomed by the other ponies, especially Copper Plume and Pinkie Pie--who is hosting the party. While she had fun, she realized she was finally in a place that she can call home: Ponyville. A Job At The Canterlot Castle :"Please, miss. I don't like trouble." :—Sweet Treat to Glam Flower when she was taunted. After a few days of staying in Ponyville, she found work at the Canterlot Castle as one of the official servants of Princess Celestia. At her first day of work, a mare named Glam Flower insults her by calling her "Bitter Treat" and claims to be a better follower than her at the moment they met. Luckily, another mare named Intelli Math stood up for Sweet Treat and told Glam to leave Sweet Treat alone. Thus, a friendship quickly formed between Sweet Treat and Intelli Math. As the weeks passed by, Sweet Treat followed every Princess Celestia's orders. Glam Flower still bothered Sweet Treat and acted superior to her. Sweet Treat spent friendly time with Intelli Math. She also had a small room to share with Intelli in the Canterlot castle for her to sleep in when needed. Rise to Leadership :"It is an honor to save Equestria." :— Sweet Treat statement after accepting Celestia's award. It was Sweet Treat's fifth month of her servitude to Celestia. One day, while dinner was being prepared in the dinner hall, Sweet Treat spotted Glam Flower placing drops of green liquid on a few food. Sweet Treat was about to pass her thinking it was a seasoning that will make the food taste better, but upon looking carefully, the "seasoning" was actually a small bottle of poison. Sweet Treat immediately confronted Glam Flower and tried to snatch the poison away from her, but Glam flew out of the way. Sweet Treat then told her she would tell her to Princess Celestia. Before Sweet Treat could even do, Glam mocked that no one will believe her because she doesn't have the evidence. Embarassed, Sweet Treat just watched Glam Flower passed her before the pegaus flipped her tail at Sweet Treat's face. In panic, Sweet Treat ran from the dining area to find Intelli. The pink unicorn found her best friend working alone in the kitchen. When Sweet Treat told Intelli about Glam's plan to poison the Equestrian princesses, Intelli immediately believed her, stating that she saw Glam holding a small green bottle a while ago that she first thought was a special seasoning for the food. Worried about what will happen to the princesses, Sweet Treat asked Intelli what are they going to do, to which Intelli replied that they will come up with a plan to get Glam caught. Later that evening, dinner was ready. Sweet Treat helped to place dishes on the table. By the time dinner was set, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the dining hall and took their seats. Sweet Treat watched anxiously as she feared for the lives of the princesses. However, Intelli approached her and whispered the plan to her friend, telling that she has to declare that some of the food are poisoned and point all the blame to Glam Flower, to which Intelli will grab the poison bottle out of Glam's servant dress (which Intelli secretly slipped) and hold it out to everyone. Just then, Copper Plume entered the dining hall, surprising Sweet Treat and grew worried. As the princesses and Copper were about to eat, Sweet Treat finally carried out the plan, with Intelli's help. Thus, Glam Flower was found guilty and the princesses and the administrator had her sent away to jail. Everyone in the dining hall turned to Sweet Treat and thanked her for saving the princesses and the administrator. Princess Celestia decided to give her a reward: to become an organization leader. Sweet Treat grew surprised and doubted that she would even be a great leader but Copper told her that she has a potential of becoming a leader. Upon realizing she could save many lives, the pink unicorn accepted the sun princesses's offer. Copper then explained that she would be leaving her job at the Canterlot castle in a few months in preparation for her training and that he would set up a base for Sweet Treat and her upcoming recruits to work in, to which Sweet Treat said afterwards "Thank you. It is an honor to save Equestria." Leaving For Training :"Good bye. It's been so good to be friends with you all." :— Sweet Treat says to the other Canterlot servants before leaving. For four more months, Sweet Treat still worked in the Canterlot castle as a servant. Until one day, Copper Plume arrived at the castle and told Sweet Treat she will be leaving in just three days. Hearing this, Sweet Treat prepared to pack her stuff to leave her job at the Canterlot castle soon. That night before the third day arrived, Intelli approached Sweet Treat, hugging her and saying she will be missing her best friend. Sweet Treat replies that she will still visit the Canterlot castle when she has the time, much to Intelli's relief. The next day, Copper Plume arrived to fetch Sweet Treat, who is ready to go. After saying goobye to the Canterlot servants, she rode with Copper in his carriage to take her home first. He reminds Sweet Treat that he will fetch her again at 3:00 PM to take her to the basement of the Equestrian Organization of High Officials. Once fetched by Copper, he took her to the basement revealing the interior of the Equestrian Organization of High Officials (EOHO) headquarters. After some introduction, Copper Plume takes Sweet Treat to the training center underneath the base, and asks one of his agents, named Moon Flower to be Sweet Treat's official tour guide for all her days of training. Moon Flower takes her to the lecturing room of the training center and begins tutoring Sweet Treat all the basic qualities to be a true agent. After about an hour of lecture, Moon Flower assists Sweet Treat with excising in the gymnastics part of the training center for an hour. Before Sweet Treat leaves, Copper Plume meets up with her--with the presence of Moon Flower as well--and reminds her that she will have training again the next day, and adding that Moon Flower will be fetching her at 1 PM. The next day, Moon Flower fetched Sweet Treat to bring her again to the EOHO. At the training center, most of the agents have been keeping their eyes on Sweet Treat to check on her cooperation to her training. Seeing this, Sweet Treat told Moon how she nervous she feels since a lot of the agents are watching her constantly, to which Moon Flower replies that she needed not to worry because she is trying to win the favor of her fellow agents by telling good things about her to them. After five weeks of regular training, Copper summoned Sweet Treat for a special assessment which Sweet Treat must do alone without the guide of Moon Flower. At the headquarters, before the appointed time of her assessment, Moon Flower explains to Sweet Treat that the special assessment is to test her fighting abilities to found out if she is capable to be an agent yet. It's a requirement for all ponies who are under training to be an organization leaders or agents take a special assessment to test their agility, speed, and strength. To pass the assessment would mean that they are prepared to be agents and defenders for Equestria. As Sweet Treat was finally called to receive her assessment, Moon Flower told her to believe in herself, focus and remember what all the things that she taught her. She also gave her a sword that she would need for the test. Two agents brought Sweet Treat to a rather gigantic and spacious dark bluish room. On one of the walls is a clear window of a room where the agents of the headquarters are present and Copper Plume is in charge of the assessment setting system. Copper Plume explains that he will choose the place and situation for her virtual assessment test and he will also select a certain number of creatures that Sweet Treat must solely finish off soon to finish her test. In a few minutes, Copper Plume finalized the settings of her assessment and that's when Sweet Treat witnessed the whole enormous room changed into a wide - opened forest. Suddenly, Sweet Treat saw three monstrous gray shadow wolves with yellow eyes, who are a little taller emerge from the ground. Sweet Treat was about to raise her sword when the lead wolf knocked her out fiercely. Sweet Treat got back on her hooves and started fighting as soon as another wolf was charging at her. In several minutes, Sweet Treat defeated all three wolves and Copper Plume ended her assessment. Sweet Treat aced the assessment with an A and even watched the preview of the virtual battle in the wide screen inside the "Assessment Setting System" room. Copper Plume then had informed Sweet Treat how good she was during her assessment and to also come back for dinner at 6 PM before he let her go home. Later, Sweet Treat went back at the EOHO base and joined the other agents for dinner--even sitting beside Moon Flower. During dinner, Sweet Treat felt nervous once again because there are many other ponies around her that are the types who expect higher expectations from her. Moon Flower reassured to her that since they all saw what she did during her assessment, everything will flow smoothly. When Sweet Treat was asked by one of the top three head admins that Copper Plume told her how did she get to Ponyville all the way from Appeloosa, and that's when Sweet Treat told everyone the story of how she get to Ponyville and all the events that happened before she ended up becoming an organization agent, which made everyone understood. Before Sweet Treat went home, Copper Plume gave her very own sword and a platinum - white body armor, stating that these are the rewards of her success to prove herself to be an agent, much to the gratitude of Sweet Treat. Earning Her Own Base And Agents :"I am glad to meet my first agent." :— Sweet Treat says to her first agent. One day, Sweet Treat was summoned by Copper Plume again so that she would be taken to the base that has been set up for her. The base then indeed was a large one, filled with halls, and some rooms. The central room of all was the "Main Room", the main office where she and her agents would stay as they do their jobs. Copper Plume also told other details by saying that she would slowly be getting agents because he had already spread news of her success at her assessment. Once he was done, he let Sweet Treat login in to her new official computer at the main office with the login information he provided for her and there was when Sweet Treat learned there were additional programs in the computer for the "Equestrian Headquarters" network such as interacting with other agents and checking updates in the Equestrian website called the "Headquarter's Network Corner". With everything explained clearly, Copper Plume, and the other agents from the EOHO who were with him left the base, leaving Sweet Treat to check out and enter programs in the computer to at least start her work for her first day as an organization leader. On her second day, Sweet Treat received a notification from Copper that a new agent is joining her organization group and is arriving at her base later. The agent arrived at the base and that is when Sweet Treat learned that his name was Nitroflame. After having heard of his backstory, Sweet Treat then decided to accept Nitroflame as part of her organization and states how glad she is to meet her first agent. For almost a month, Sweet Treat slowly gained more and more agents who wished to join her organization. Soon, news about her organization spread throughout Equestria and it was started to be recognized by almost everyone. Personality Sweet Treat is depicted as friendly, sociable, and determined. Trivia *Sweet Treat's very old design was that she used to have a white headband and her body colors were slightly either darker/lighter. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Leader Category:WIP Category:Fairy Pony Category:Equestria Girls characters